


good choices (snacks in detention)

by starandrea



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Detention, Gen, girl scout cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandrea/pseuds/starandrea
Summary: The rules of grade school still apply: sharing is caring.  Use your inside voice.  And don't eat unless you brought enough for everyone.





	good choices (snacks in detention)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcicat/gifts).



Detention wasn't the same kids every week. Well, it was, kind of, but not every week. Even the worst offenders could sometimes stay out of trouble for a few days at a time. And even the golden boys could mess up badly enough that they would never get out of it.

The point was, someone had taken her seat when she walked into detention on Saturday morning, and she didn't really think about it. She sat down next to Billy, because Jason would smirk at her and Billy was better conversation. She noticed the stares as soon as she stopped moving, but it was too late and she didn't care anyway.

"Oh, hey," Billy said, like he'd forgotten they weren't supposed to acknowledge each other too. "Jason brought snacks, but he says not to tell anyone."

From Billy's other side, she heard Jason sigh. "Okay, first off, when I said 'anyone' I didn't mean our friends. And second, when I said 'don't tell' I meant don't announce it in a way that a lot of people who aren't our friends could overhear."

Billy didn't look away from her when he said, "Jason's trying to explain to me what it means when he says things. It's confusing, but probably a good social exercise."

Kim shrugged, leaning forward in her chair so Jason could see her when she said, "We don't understand what Jason means when he talks either. Don't worry about it."

"Funny," Jason said. "So you don't want any Girl Scout cookies, is what I'm hearing."

"Are you even allowed to eat Girl Scout cookies?" she asked. "Aren't athletes supposed to be really conscious of what they put in their bodies?"

"I'm conscious of it," Jason said. "I know exactly how many Do-si-dos I've eaten today."

"All of them," Billy said. "If you're curious. He's eaten all the Do-si-dos he had."

"Not surprising," Kim said, but she didn't get to explain why because this week's detention supervisor arrived and Billy shushed her immediately. Someday, someone was going to have to tell her what he'd done to wind up in detention.

"Do I smell cookies?" the teacher demanded. "No food in detention!"

"I don't smell any cookies," Jason said, loudly enough for everyone to overhear.

"Well, Mr. Scott, your ability to distinguish bad choices from good ones is appallingly underdeveloped," the teacher told him. "Anyone else?"

"I smell cookies," Billy offered, but he didn't follow it with "probably because I'm sitting next to the person who brought them," so that was progress.

When no one else ratted them out, Kim heard plastic crinkle as soon as the teacher's back was turned, and Jason's Girl Scout cookies started to make their slow way around the room, passed hand to hand under desks and across aisles. She smiled to herself. He maybe had some good leadership qualities, after all.

The week after that, Billy brought frozen grapes. He and Jason must have talked about it beforehand, because not only did Jason pass around the snack like it was his own, but Billy had even brought the grapes in surprisingly practical resealable plastic bags. She would definitely have expected covered trays, if he'd been left to his own devices.

The next week she figured it was her turn, and they were on the unhealthy part of the rotation, so she dumped a couple of boxes of donut holes into bags that would fit in her backpack. Billy nodded when he saw them, apparently satisfied, maybe pleased that his strategy had been good enough to be adopted. 

Or maybe just answering the question she hadn't asked yet: "You want?"

The fourth week they learned that pizza delivery would actually come into the school on a Saturday to find the delivery request from a cell phone. Jason owned up to it, offered to pay extra, and even brought the boxes down the steps himself. A different detention leader was easily won over with the offer of an entire pizza to herself.

It worked for them. She knew most of them tried to eat breakfast before detention, but food you weren't supposed to have was much better than any other food. It made mornings pass more quickly. There was the speculation beforehand, social media documentation when the snack actually arrived, and then consuming it in one of two ways: too subtly for the teacher to notice, or too obviously for the teacher to risk ejecting all of the students in the room. 

Most importantly, it made the rest of the room rally behind them instead of constantly trying to pull them apart. A month ago she wouldn't have cared. Now it was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
